Paralelismos
by Jisnunes
Summary: Num mundo mergulhado no caos, devastado pelo terrível poder das Trevas que se ergue, ainda há lugar para amizades, amores, crises existências, e alguns feitiços à mistura. É só procurar os lugares certos. Hogwarts é um deles.
1. Informações Gerais sobre Paralelismos

**Sumário:  
**Num mundo mergulhado no caos, devastado pelo terrível poder das Trevas que se ergue, ainda há lugar para amizades, amores, crises existências, e alguns feitiços à mistura. É só procurar os lugares certos. Hogwarts é um deles.

**  
Disclaimer:  
**As personagens dos Marauders, assim como outras cujos nomes vos serão familiares, os locais onde se desenrolam as acções, tudo isso **pertence a J.K.Rowling**, a maravilhosa escritora que nos deu a conhecer este fantástico mundo do Harry Potter.  
**  
Época:** Marauders

**Shippers**: James/Lily, Lupin/personagem original, Sirius/personagem original

**Spoilers:** os 4 primeiros, podendo ter alguns aspectos dos restantes 3.

**Nota introdutória da Autora:**  
Bem, eu sou uma fã incondicional de Harry Potter, mais ainda dos Marauders, e muito particularmente de James Potter e Sirius Black…  
Nunca escrevi uma fanfiction na vida, mas já li muitas… MUITAS mesmo. Na sua maioria eram brasileiras… Os meus autores de eleição são Aline Carneiro, Floreios e Borrões e IIManzaII.  
De algum tempo para cá comecei a ler em inglês e tenho agora uma fanfiction preferida acima de qualquer uma outra, independetemente da língua: Commentarius, da autora Bee  
Entretanto… A ideia de escrever uma fanfiction surge por uma história em brincadeira que eu e uma amiga minha há uns anos fazíamos, em que encarnávamos as personagens e escrevíamos unicamente diálogos…  
Tínhamos duas personagens criadas por nós… Esse tempo passou, mas eu nunca esqueci a personagem que eu tinha criado… Ela estava tão real como qualquer outra da J.K.Rowling (na altura ainda só existiam 4 dos 7 livros)…  
Assim, recentemente pedi a essa minha amiga que me deixasse também pegar na personagem dela, adequá-la às minhas ideias, e escrever então uma verdadeira fanfiction dos Marauders, com essas personagens originais. E aqui está ela. Ainda estou mesmo no princípio… Mas tenciono nunca deixar de a escrever até terminá-la.

**O Título:**  
Quem resolver acompanhar, aperceber-se-á ao longo dos vários capítulos que esta fanfiction conta a história dos marauders em geral, mas também a de cada um deles em particular… Assim sendo, o que se observa na fanfiction é uma série de histórias paralelas, romances e amizades, dentro da história principal.  
Não me perguntem como me lembrei deste título. Apenas lembrei-me e, depois de me lembrar, mais nenhum me soou tão bem e tão indicado como este.


	2. Para Começar Bem

**Capítulo I** – Para começar bem…

- "A estação estava a abarrotar de gente. Pior, estava a abarrotar de Muggles! Mas porque é que todos os anos é a mesma coisa!?" – Enquanto seguia junto com o irmão, Mellody Black ia gesticulando e vociferando as reclamações de sempre. Tinham acabado de entrar na plataforma 9 e ¾ onde já se encontrava o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- "Mell, Mell… E será que todos os anos tens de dizer a mesmíssima coisa?" – Sirius Black abanava lentamente a cabeça em sinal de reprovação à sua caçula, mas de sorriso maroto a brincar-lhe nos lábios. Ela era o seu pequeno orgulho. Era bonita ("Não que houvesse outra hipótese, sendo sua irmã" – pensou, convencido) com o seu cabelo loirinho pontuado com algumas madeixas mais escuras aqui e ali, que lhe caia levemente ondulado pelos ombros, todo escadeado, os olhos de um azul claro penetrante como os seus, nariz um pouco arrebitado, de estatura mediana amorosamente baixa, com as suas curvas salientadas no q.b.; e era esperta, muito esperta. Não daquelas inteligências de tirar nota mais alta a tudo. Naah, nada disso. Ela era mais do estilo baldas, muito extrovertida, incrivelmente engraçada por vezes, mas uma bruxinha com muito talento… As boas notas não lhe interessavam, mas não deixava de saber tudo quanto era necessário para se desenrascar e isso chegava-lhe. Sabia ser bastante arrogante e mazinha, mas isso também ele mesmo e o seu grande amigos James Potter o eram, logo não deveria ser algo mau, certo? Quanto à sua própria pessoa, apresentações não são precisas: é Sirius Black, Padfoot entre os Marauders _(ver nota 1)_, e a partir daqui já todos sabem o resto – "talvez mais todas que todos" – pensou maliciosamente).

Mellody riu alto – "Ohh… Não é que me incomode muito… Mas depois temos sempre aquele stress todo a atravessar a barreira sem ninguém ver… Acaba sempre por haver uns dois ou três muggles a ir mexer naquela parede para se assegurarem que…" – a rapariga interrompeu-se subitamente, quando os seus olhos captaram uma imagem que, apesar de não completamente "anormal", não era também de todo agradável – "Ou não… Não acredito… Ainda nem entrámos no expresso!"

– "Que foi?" – questionou Sirius, seguindo-lhe o olhar – "Aaah…" – sorriu divertido – "Parece que o Prongs resolveu dificultar a coisa este ano e começar já com pontuação negativa junto da Evans…"

Alguns metros à frente dos Black, uma rapariga ruiva, de altura mediana, gesticulava furiosamente, de face corada da raiva, enquanto gritava com um rapaz alto à sua frente, muito bem parecido, de cabelo preto curto completamente desalinhado, olhos castanhos protegidos por um par de óculos arredondados e um sorriso maroto que desarmava qualquer bruxinha de Hogwarts… Bem, quase todas.

Os Black aproximaram-se da cena. Junto do "casal espectáculo" já se encontravam os outros Marauders, Remus Lupin (Moony) e Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), e Joanna Potter, irmã caçula de James. Da mesma idade de Mellody, Joanna era mais alta que esta, de cabelo negro como o do irmão, comprido até quase à cintura, liso e de corte a direito, com franja. Os seus olhos também eram castanhos como os do irmão. Em termos de personalidade… Pouco a ver com a Mellody, apesar de ambas serem grandes amigas desde 1º ano de escola dos irmãos.

Era agora possível ouvir claramente a discussão dos dois amigos: Lily Evans e James Potter (se se pode considerar uma discussão algo como um a gritar feito histérico completamente furioso, e o outro calmíssimo todo sorridente como se não fosse nada com ele).

- "EVANS!! É EVANS!! ACABEI DE TE DIZER ISSO, SEU IDIOTA! E, SEGUNDO, NÃO ME VENHAS COM ESSAS DESCULPAS SEM NEXO! CONTINUAS O MESMO ARROGANTE, O MESMO ANORMAL, O MESMO ESTÚPIDO CONVENCIDO DE SEMPRE!" – Lily esmerara-se desta vez: vociferou tão alto que todos os alunos e pais que se encontravam na estação ficaram a olhar para eles.

- "Oh, que seja! Evans, Lily, independentemente do nome, estás a fazer grande tempestade num copo de água, Evans" – James acentuou o seu tom quando pronunciou o apelido da ruivinha – "E para quem diz tanto em alto e bom som que eu sou um pateta convencido que só gosta de chamar atenções, tu agora também te deste muito bem nessa de pôr toda a gente a olhar para ti" – James sorriu bastante divertido.

Lily olhou furiosa para as pessoas todas, o que foi suficiente para obrigá-los a desviar a atenção do "casal espectáculo". Respirou então fundo, recompondo-se, e conseguiu finalmente responder-lhe calmamente – "Estou a exagerar, hein? Tu és MESMO um pateta convencido, estúpido e idiota, com um ego do tamanho do mundo, que só é ultrapassado pela tua irresponsabilidade. Tens 17 anos e continuas a mesma criança de quando entraste em Hogwarts. Queres saber? Desisto. És um caso perdido. Evita passar muitas vezes por mim no castelo durante este ano, sim? A tua mera imagem é o suficiente para arruinar o meu dia." – E, terminado o discurso, saiu sem olhar mais para trás, entrando numa das carruagens do expresso.

Mellody e Joanna olharam uma para a outra e apressaram-se a seguir a amiga: embora frequentassem anos diferentes (Lily era do sétimo ano, enquanto que as outras duas iam para o sexto) as três tornaram-se muito amigas quando, há dois anos, Mellody intervira numa discussão entre a sua prima Bellatrix Black e Lily, em defesa da ruiva – Mellody, tal como o irmão, detestava a sua família quase toda. Desde aí, apesar dos parentescos e amizade das duas sextistas com os marauders – muito criticados e 100 incompreendidos por Lily – Evans mantinha uma amizade muito grande com as duas, sendo costume andarem sempre as três juntas.

Os marauders fitaram-se uns aos outros. Black tinha estampada na cara a pergunta "então, o que foi desta vez?". James levantou os olhos para o amigo, uns olhos cujo antigo brilho habitual estava agora um pouco apagado pelas constantes negações e discussões por parte daquela ruivinha de olhos verdes de quem ele gostava há já tanto tempo, apesar de ela achar que ele a queria apenas juntar à sua lista de "conquistas fáceis". Remus poupou o amigo das explicações:

- "O costume: James, Slytherin, maldição, Lily e flagrante."

- "Nada a acrescentar" – concordou Peter.

Sirius riu-se da "desgraça" de Prongs – "Oh homem! Tantos anos e ainda deixas que ela te apanhe nestas situações? Já sabes o quanto a miúda é certinha. Por este andar acaba-se Hogwarts e tu a zeros…"

James olhou para Padfoot de sobrancelhas arqueadas – "Obrigadinha pelo incentivo."

Sirius riu-se ainda mais.

- "Prongs, Prongs… Sinceramente! Já a conheces tão bem, dizes tanto que és apaixonado por ela, que é a mulher da tua vida, que queres mesmo ficar com ela, e, contudo, continuas a fazer tudo mal! Ao fim de 7 anos já podias começar a pontuar um bocadinho, não?" – Mellody surgira novamente entre eles. Acrescentou então, em tom divertido – "Ela ficou mesmo irritada. Mas aquilo já lhe passa, ela e a Joanna foram lá para a carruagem dos prefeitos." – Dirigiu-se depois a Remus, a quem deu um daqueles mega beijos apaixonados estilo cinematográfico de tirar o folgo a qualquer pessoa só de assistir, seguido de algo como "desculpa, até me esqueci de te cumprimentar há pouco".

Remus sorriu, um pouco corado. Era sempre assim com a namorada. Agarrava-o e beijava-o em público com quase tão à vontade como quando estavam sozinhos. Às vezes até as conversas não eram as mais próprias mesmo com "público a assistir". Ao princípio era bastante embaraçoso, principalmente tendo em conta que ele sempre fora uma pessoa tímida, mas agora já estava mais habituado. Além disso, ela era mesmo assim: desinibida, solta, espontânea. E ele adorava-a assim mesmo. Lembrar-se ele da reacção dela quando lhe contou o que era, três anos atrás…

FLASHBACK

Ela continuava a olhar para ele, com a mesma expressão de minutos antes, quando ele lhe dissera que precisava de falar com ela. Olhava-o como se esperasse que algo fosse dito.

- Mellody? – Remus chamou-a cautelosamente. Esperara que ela olhasse para ele em choque, com medo ou repulsa, ou ambos… Ou com piedade, um olhar piedoso acompanhado de um "oh não, não posso crer. Acho... Desculpa, não dá para continuarmos juntos" ou qualquer coisa do género. Mas não. Até ao momento, ela continuava ali, serena, a olhar para ele, os olhos curioso como quem ainda aguarda uma novidade.

- "Sim, eu estou a ouvir" – Mellody assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Remus observou-a intensamente um segundo, dois segundos, três segundos… De repente:

- "Oooohhh… Era só isso que me querias dizer?" – Mellody fitou-o com aquele ar do estilo "explica-me como se eu fosse muito burra".

- "Achas pouco!?" – Remus estava perplexo.

- "É só isso?" – Mellody devolveu-lhe o olhar de perplexidade. Suspirou profundamente e abanou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação – "Querias dizer-me que és um lobisomem? Achas MESMO que eu ainda não sabia? Sinceramente! Mal me interessei por ti quis saber tudinho. Isso foi uma das muitas coisas que consegui arrancar do meu irmão." – Mellody sorria tranquila, como sempre.

Moony não cabia em si de tanta incredulidade – "Mas… Mas… Tu dizes isso assim? Com essa calma? Começaste a sair comigo sabendo isso!?"

Mellody olhou para ele muito séria, provavelmente a única vez naqueles cinco anos que ele a viu séria, e falou em tom grave – "Tu achas-te assim tão diferente dos outros todos por isso? Consideras-te menos rapaz ou menos feiticeiro que outro tipo qualquer, por isso? És igual a qualquer outro de Hogwarts. Só tens… err… Digamos que só tens um problemazinho peludo três noites por mês." – E dito isto recuperou o seu tom e feições usuais e perguntou divertida – "Estavas à espera que eu já não quisesse mais nada contigo ou assim?

Remus observou atentamente a rapariga que tinha à sua frente. Sim, ele esperara isso. Mas agora, depois de a ouvir, apercebeu-se que fora um idiota. Afinal, ele apaixonara-se por ela por inúmeros motivos e um deles era aquela sua simplicidade de ver e viver a vida. Ela seguia a ideia de que "a vida é simples, nós é que a complicamos". Se alguma vez tivera dúvidas do que sentia por ela, ou ela por ele, naquele momento eclipsaram-se todas.

O lobisomem sorriu então à agora oficial namorada. Ela riu com gosto e, sem qualquer "acanhamento", abraçou-o e beijou-o cinematograficamente, a primeira vez de milhões.

FIM FLASHBACK

James esperara pelo final da cena cinematográfica do casal amigo para responder à rapariga:

- "Mas desta vez eu estava a defendê-la! Ele estava a tratá-la mal, chamou-a de sangue-de-lama!!" – o rapaz estava claramente indignado.

- "Sim, mas tu já sabes que a Lily não resolve as coisas atirando com maldições a torto e a direito por aí" – Remus tentou também chamar a atenção do amigo. Ele era definitivamente o mais ajuizado dos marauders.

- "Eu não atirei maldições a torto e a direito por aí! Eu só amaldiçoei aquele anormal burro ao cubo com a mania e, ainda para mais, Slytherin, do Nott."

- "Apoiado!" – Peter tinha de meter a sua colherada de lambe-botas James&Sirius.

- "E não é que eu concordo aqui com o Peter?" – O tom gozão do irmão fez Mellody fitá-lo com um olhar recriminatório. – "Contra o Nott qualquer maldição é pouco! Então e que é que lhe fizeste mesmo Prongs!?" – Sirius estava agora mais interessado nas patifarias do amigo do que no problema amoroso entre ele e a ruivinha que isso desencadeara.

Antes que James pudesse responder, todo orgulhoso, Remus interrompeu: "Já chega! Vocês nem parecem ter 17 anos. O Expresso está quase a partir, o melhor é entrarmos. E Prongs, se fosse a ti começava antes a pensar em formas de acalmar a Lily, ao invés de te pores já a planear, com o Sirius, qual é a primeira confusão que vão arranjar quando chegarem a Hogwarts."

Prongs e Padfoot fitaram Moony como se ele fosse um monstro que lhes arrancou um chupa-chupa da boca e, amuados, lá se calaram e entraram para o expresso seguidos de Peter, Remus e Mellody. Enquanto procuravam uma carruagem vazia para ficarem todos juntos, a rapariga recordava a si própria que aquele seria o seu último ano na escola com os amigos e o seu lobinho (maneira carinhosa que usava para chamar o namorado) … No ano seguinte seriam só ela e Joanna, Hogwarts ficaria, definitivamente, muito vazia. – "Só espero que este ano seja longo, muito longo…E inesquecível."

* * *

**Notas de final do capítulo:  
1 -** Nome original (inglês) dos "Salteadores" (tradução portuguesa de Portugal) ou "Marotos" (tradução portuguesa do Brasil)

**da Autora:** Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e se tenham interessado pela história. Prometo tentar não demorar muito nas actualizações de novos capítulos. Por favor, comentem. Digam o que acharam, se gostaram se não gostaram, se adoraram, se detestaram... Se acharam muito fraca em termos de português. Digam o que mais gostaram, e o que menos gostaram. Vou ficar muito agradecida a todos que dispensarem um bocadinho do seu tempo para ler esta fanfiction, mas mais ainda a cada um daqueles que se dignar a deixar a sua opinião.


	3. A Última Ida

**Primeiro que tudo:  
**Muito obrigada pelos comentários todos!  
- fora do site - Juzinha, Di, Serena, Sar4hhh, Haruhi  
- pelo site - Yuufu, Snake's Princess, Dledee (Lumi .), Principiesa (Cathy :D) e teen-girl (Anaaa :D)  
Muito obrigada por lerem, por gostarem e por comentarem:D  
Ainda bem que todos parecem gostar da Mellody eheh… É a personagem que é cem por cento ideia minha, e eu também a adoro... eheh

E agora… Aqui está o novo capitulo:

* * *

**Capítulo II** – A última ida

– "Que tal aquela carruagem além?"

– "Não estão lá dois dos novos pigmeus?"

– "Sirius!"

– "Ei! Não me batas!"

– "Será que nos podemos focar no que interessa?"

– "O que é que interessa?"

– "Peter, faz-nos um favor a todos e abstém-te."

– "Não me trates assim!"

– "Não levantes a voz à minha irmã!"

– "Mas…"

– "CHEGA!"

Silêncio.

– "Estou farto disto. Desenrasquem-se sozinhos, eu vou para a carruagem dos prefeitos." – dito isto, Remus Lupin voltou as costas aos amigos e afastou-se sem olhar mais para trás.

– "Lobi…"

– "Deixa-o Mell, amuou. Logo lhe passa." – James interrompeu a loirinha, sem contudo dar grande importância ao caso. – "Que tal ficarmos com esta aqui ao lado? Só lá está aquele Slytherin idiota do Snape; aposto que basta entrarmos todos e fazer um pouco de barulho para ele se ir logo embora."

– "É uma óptima ideia!" – Sirius já se tinha voltado para a concretizar, mas foi impedido pela irmã.

– "Não, não, não! É uma péssima ideia!" – o tom de Mell revelava autêntica frustração. – "James, olha a Lily! Se a queres conquistar não podes tomar este tipo de atitudes! Venham comigo, tenho uma ideia melhor."

Os três marauders assentiram e seguiram-na, curiosos pela solução que ela arranjara. Todos os anos era aquela Epopeia em busca da carruagem ideal: aquela que só os acolhia a eles, ninguém mais, e de preferência o mais próximo possível da carruagem em que seguia Lily Evans (James conseguia ser bastante chatinho com esta "exigência", que muito desagradava a ruiva… Talvez por isso ela nunca terminasse a viagem na carruagem em que começara… Acabava sempre por desaparecer e só a voltavam a ver à saída do expresso, na melhor das hipóteses – para desespero de James, por vezes só a revia já no banquete, no Salão Principal).

Mellody seguiu então para a carruagem em que se encontravam os dois primeiranistas, onde se acomodou confortavelmente, voltando-se depois para as crianças, com o seu maior sorriso, mas um tom francamente intimidador:

– "Ainda aqui? Oh, vá lá! Há mais crianças por aí, porque não as vão procurar e brincar todos juntinhos e bonitinhos enquanto os adultos aqui desfrutam de uma calma viagem nesta simpática carruagem?"

Os dois rapazes olharam para ela com um misto de surpresa e medo e sem pensar duas vezes agarraram nas suas coisas e eclipsara-se dali ainda antes de alguém ter tido tempo de dizer a palavra "Quidditch".

Mellody sorriu satisfeita e observou os amigos, esperando que estes também se acomodassem. Eles assim o fizeram, mas com um ar completamente ao estilo "cara de parvos" a olharem para a loira.

– "Que caras são essas!?" – zombou a rapariga.

– "Quer dizer… Não podíamos fazer o Snape bazar daquela…" – começou um James muito confuso.

– "Mas pudemos expulsar os pigmeus daqui! Brilhante! A minha irmãzinha é um génio!" – exclamou Sirius, os olhos brilhantes de tanto orgulho.

– "Er… Serei o único a pensar: Hã!!" – Peter aparentava ar de que tem um enorme ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça.

– "Não… Eu compartilho esse teu "hã" ". – James também parecia confuso.

Mell piscou então os seus olhos rapidamente, e observou-os depois muito atentamente, como se os estivesse a ver pela primeira vez.

– "Por Merlin! Mas que lentos vocês me saíram, hein!?"

– "Oh Claro! Minha insignificante figura pede humildemente as mais sinceras desculpas pela sua inaceitável ignorância e inacreditável ausência de sabedoria a vossa excelentíssima senhoria" – e este foi o clímax da ironia de Prongs.

– "Oh pa ele! Amuou… Coitadinho" – ser gozado por Padfoot, não só por palavras, como pelo "cafoné" que este lhe fez, piorou ainda mais o já não muito bom humor de James, que olhou para o amigo com a expressão mais assassina que conseguiu na altura.

– "Menos meninos, menos… Por Merlin, comportem-se!" – Mellody e boa disposição eram como a água e o sal do mar: separar era o fim do mundo. Muito preocupante. Daí não ser de admirar a boa disposição com que ela encarava o amuo do amigo Prongs.

– "Mas afinal, o que foi, de tão óbvio, que nós não apanhámos?" – Peter também não gostara do atestado de lentidão de raciocínio que os irmãos Black lhes passaram.

– "Elementar, meu caro Wormtail. Raciocinemos juntos. O que é que mais enerva a Lily no James?" – de vez em quando fazia bem puxar-lhe um pouco pela cabeça, sempre era uma garantia que aquele cérebro não atrofiava de vez… Não é um pensamento muito simpático, mas foi o que passou pela cabeça de Mellody, e ela também não se preocupou em dar muita atenção a isso.

– "Ele brincar com a snitch, nunca entendi porque isso a irrita tanto, ele a passar a mão pelos cabelos a despenteá-los mais, coisa que todas as outras raparigas adoram, e o que ele faz a alguns alunos, principalmente Slytherins…"

– "Ela irrita-se ainda mais se for o seu amiguinho Snivellus…" – James praticamente cuspiu a alcunha atribuída a Severus Snape pelos Marauders, já desde há uns anos. Nunca fora com a cara deste, o que até era recíproco, e isso havia originado já inúmeras trocas de maldições, patifarias, dores de cabeça aos chefes de equipa, castigos, visitas a Madam Pomfrey e, a única coisa que incomodava de facto James, a antipatia da luz dos seus olhos, do calor do seu coração, da paixão do seeker e capitão de equipa dos Gryffindor, Lily Evans. A ruiva de olhos do verde mais lindo que ele alguma vez sonhara, aluna do seu ano, da sua equipa, amiga de Mell e da sua própria irmã, que não o podia ver à frente nem pintado de ouro de Gringotts.

– "Porque são amigos desde o primeiro ano… Ouvi rumores que até já se conheciam de antes… Mas por acaso até que já nem os vejo juntos desde o 5º ano… Raramente os vejo a conversar desde aí… - acrescentou Sirius, não tanto para participar na conversa… Parecia mais estar a pensar para si próprio sobre o que teria levado a esse afastamento daqueles dois… Bem, o mais estranho era eles algumas vez terem sido unidos, portanto o melhor mesmo era não tentar queimar os seus lindos neurónios com tal assunto desinteressante.

– "E daí teres impedido que seguíssemos a ideia do James, tudo bem. Mas se a Evans vier a saber disto, ela não vai ficar chateada à mesma!?"

– "Ponto Nº1: a Lily não vai ficar a saber. A esta hora os miúdos já nem se lembram que aqui estiveram. Provavelmente contribuí para que estabelecessem amizades ainda antes de chegarem a Hogwarts.

Ponto Nº2: Isto o quê? Ninguém fez nada de mal… Eu só fiz uma inocente sugestão aos meninos que aqui se encontravam… Se eles a acharam boa o suficiente para a seguirem, isso já é lá com eles…

Ponto Nº 3: Mesmo que eu os tivesse assustado e fossem comentar por aí, vão falar de mim, não de vocês. Acho sinceramente que nem repararam bem em vocês os três. E, modéstia à parte, quando se trata de mim a Lily tapa sempre um bocado os olhos à coisa.

Conclusão: conseguimos a carruagem, sem stress's e sem perigo de mais uma discussão unidireccional Lily-James ainda mal começou o ano." – Mellody estava claramente satisfeita com o seu feito. Piscou-lhes o olho e terminou dizendo, com o seu sorriso mais encantador – "So Don't Worry. Be Happy!"

– "Ela não é brilhante!?" – os olhos de Sirius voltaram a brilhar de orgulho, enquanto pronunciava a sua pergunta retórica.

– "Aaaah! Entendi!" – Peter sorriu, muito satisfeito com o seu feito. Isto é, ter atingido o grau de raciocínio dos amigos.

- "Ah! Ah! Ah! Sempre muito perspicaz, não é Mell?" – James ria agora com gosto, o amuo já totalmente esquecido – "Tu e o Moony fazem sem dúvida o par ideal!"

Os olhos da loira brilharam face a este último comentário do amigo.

– "Bem, mas agora que já estamos acomodados, sozinhos, e à vontade, contem lá então, como foram essas férias?" – Peter adorava ficar a ouvir os amigos falarem de si e do que fizeram enquanto estavam longe uns dos outros. Fazia-o sentir-se mais próximo deles, verdadeiramente um deles. Eles eram os seus melhores amigos… E cada vez mais ele se perguntava se merecia tão bons e leais amigos… Eles nunca vacilavam em relação aos seus ideais e, principalmente, face aos que amavam… Mas ele, Peter, não se achava tão forte e corajoso o necessário para isso… Perguntava-se cada vez com mais frequência se o lado de Dumbledore era o mais seguro… Sim, era o lado certo, mas seria seguro?

– "E depois ela ficou com a cara toda verde e assim continuou durante uma semana! A Bella demorou esse tempo todo para encontrar um antídoto! Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Mellody estivera a contar, com a ajuda do irmão, várias das patifarias que fizeram no Verão a uns quantos elementos da família Black.

Peter apanhou o fio à meada, abandonando os seus pensamentos – "E os pais delas? Da Narcisa e da Bellatrix!? E os vossos pais!?"

– "A nossa mãe. O nosso pai já morreu." – Sirius corrigira por corrigir. A sua voz não transmitira qualquer tipo de emoção.

– "Pois isso. Ela deve ter percebido que foi obra vossa…"

– "Descobriu pois!" – Mellody não parecia muito importunada com o caso – "Melhor! Na mesma semana em que descobriu que eu e o Lobinho ainda namoramos. Acreditam que ela se convenceu que tínhamos acabado o ano passado, só porque ela tinha descoberto e "mandou" que eu terminasse "esse namoro vergonhoso com aquele meia raça nojento" – Neste ponto, Mellody mostrou quase ódio à mãe, pela forma como se referira ao seu mais-que-tudo.

– "Eu já estou farto daquilo. Cansei-me. Não posso mais com aquela família. O convite dos teus pais mantém-se de pé, não é Prongs?"

– "Oh… Vais MESMO abandonar-me, mano?" – Mellody não estava surpresa. Obvio que já sabia. Ela e o irmão eram as "ovelhas brancas" numa família tão negra quanto o seu nome. Cresceram a ajudar-se, a apoiar-se, a dar uma razão para viver dignamente um ao outro, já que a vida familiar era um inferno. Os Black só queriam saber de si próprios, do seu sangue-puro e da sua riqueza, sendo claros adeptos da magia negra e todo o poder que a circundava. Eram arrogantes e mesquinhos. Eram a sua família, mas Mell e Sirius desprezavam-nos. Só gostavam da sua prima Andrómeda (irmã das detestáveis Narcisa e Bellatrix), poucos anos mais velha que eles, mas que já fugira da família e casara com o muggle Ted Tonks, um tipo muito porreiro com que Mell e Sirius simpatizavam imenso. Compreende-se então a relação de incrível cumplicidade e união entre os dois irmãos. Até começar o primeiro ano em Hogwarts de Sirius, eles foram o único suporte um do outro. Não havia segredos entre eles, eram quase como que um só. Todos os Marauders sabiam disto. A Lily sabia disto, a Joanna sabia disto. Aliás, Hogwarts inteira sabia… Mas só estes amigos compreendiam o como e o porquê de tal relação tão incomum entre aqueles dois irmãos (normalmente as relações entre irmãos é mais de gato e de rato – como James e Joanna, por exemplo – e isso era coisa extremamente rara de se assistir entre aqueles dois).

– "Já falámos disto Mell…" – Sirius olhou para a sua caçula com aquele carinho especial a que só ela tinha direito. – "E até te arranjámos uma solução."

James achou por bem lembrar:

– "Os meus pais também estão dispostos a acolher-te Mell! Simplesmente terás de aguardar pelos teus 17 anos…"

– "E não vai custar tanto assim, tu fazes anos poucos dias depois das aulas terminarem." – Peter sabia de que falavam os amigos. Sirius contara-lhe por carta a sua intenção em sair de casa dos pais, agora que completara os seus 17 anos, e haviam discutido, juntamente com James, Remus e Joanna, uma solução para Mellody não sair mal daquela história. Ele sentiu também necessidade de consolar a amiga naquele momento – "É só ficarmos todos em Hogwarts no Natal e na Páscoa, e assim depois só tens de ficar uns diazinhos em casa no Verão, antes de também poderes sair de casa, sem ninguém te poder dizer nada."

– "Foi o que eu te disse, Mell." – custava-lhe imenso ver a irmã triste, ainda para mais sendo tão incomum nela e a responsabilidade ser sua.

Mellody olhou para o irmão e para os outros dois amigos. Eles tinham razão, era simples. O seu Lobinho já lhe tinha contado da ideia, o irmão já lhe havia dito que tinham encontrado a solução ideal, e Lily e Joanna haviam concordado com os Marauders (apesar da ruiva não ser capaz de compreender como era possível alguém preferir viver com o Potter a viver com a família… Tudo bem que os Black eram mesmo muito complicados de lidar, mas… "Hello! Estavam a falar de James Potter! Aquele arrogante metido a bonzão". Quando expressara os seus pensamentos, Mell, Moony e Joanna deram largas gargalhadas)

– "Sim, vocês têm razão. Mas livrem-se de ir para casa em qualquer uma das férias!" – o tom de voz da loira mostrava o retorno do seu bom-humor. Olhou pela janela e espantou-se por já estarem a chegar – "Mas estamos quase lá! E o Moony e Joanna nem vieram ter connosco!! Ele vai ver o que é bom para a tosse!"

– "Não gostava de estar no lugar dele…" – murmurou Sirius para os amigos, olhando com um sorriso maroto para a irmã.

– "Ah! Ah! Acho que nenhum de nós gostava, Padfoot."

E sorrindo, bem-humorados, os três marauders e Mellody vestiram as suas capas de feiticeiros e foram pegando nas suas coisas enquanto o expresso abrandava. Hogwarts era agora uma imagem fantástica que se podia observar em toda a sua beleza e esplendor pelos vidros da carruagem.

* * *

**Notas de final do capítulo da Autora:**  
Bem, este capítulo já é um pouco mais descritivo que o anterior… Mas eu gostei dele há mesma, e deu-me imenso gozo desvendar um pouco mais o véu da relação entre o Sirius e a Mellody. Achei que era importante perceberem a profundidade da relação dos dois… A Joanna até aqui foi a que teve menos protagonismo mas tentarei emendar isso já a partir do próximo capítulo.  
Espero que tenham gostado. Se não gostaram: peço desculpa por não ter feito melhor...  
Fiquem atentos à próxima actualização!


	4. Conversas

**Antes de mais…**  
Os agradecimentos -:

Do ff net  
Principiesa – muito obrigada - Fico muito contente que gostes da Mellody, porque eu também a adoro! Eheh E sim, o James e a Lily vão passar por muito… Se assim não fosse, não haveria fic! Eheheh Poor James :P

PT.LadyBug – Fico muito feliz que gostes da minha escrita - Esforço-me por escrever o melhor possível :) Espero que este capítulo te continue a prender a atenção! Eheh

De fora do ff net  
Juzinha – a minha beta-reader (que diz tudo;) A correcção do português deve-se mais essencialmente a ela, principalmente este e o próximo capítulo, que foram os 2 após aceitá-la como beta-reader :P Ela assim faz-me o balanço da qualidade da escrita, além de falar da história e tudo o mais) - Muito obrigada por tudo:D Por leres, corrigires, gostares e comentares:D

Mana Di – por ler e ajudar também quando vê erros, por gostar e por comentar do jeito que eu gosto :D Comentário a tudo:D luv you sis -

à Serena – por ler e fazer BIGs comentários como eu adoro, falando de todos os pontinhos (história, personagens, acontecimentos, frases e construção do texto/gramática/escrita) - Muito obrigada pelo comentário ao capítulo também:D

Haruhi – a minha fã nº1 no mundo da escrita!! - Fiquei até emocionada quando me disseste isso rapariga:D A sério, fico tão feliz que gostes tanto assim, não só da história, como da forma como escrevo - Muito, muito, muito obrigada :D

Sar4hhh – obrigada por teres ido comentar no msn! Fico também tão contente que te gostes assim da fanfic! E da Mell - Eu fico babada por gostarem da Mell, é a única que é 100 ideia original minha (a Joanna é metade/metade, porque a ideia original é da tal minha amiga, só que agora a vou adaptando às minhas próprias ideias ). E sim, a Joanna já começará a aparecer mais neste mesmo capítulozinho que aqui vai a seguir… E no próximo finalmente ficará bem integrada na história:)  
E de facto a parte do Snape e da Lily é das poucas partes que (ATENÇÃO SPOILER D0 7ºLIVRO NA FRASE QUE SE SEGUE) pegarei dos últimos 3 livros, já que imaginei a maior parte das coisas antes deles saírem… Mas existem vários factos que não entram em contradição directa com as minhas ideias originais, e por isso esses consigo intercalar nesta fanfic)

Moonlight – Mais uma leitora da minha fanficzita - Que BOM :D Fico tão contente que também estejas a gostar:D E mais ainda por gostares da Mell também eheheh

Sei que a Teen-girl também leu mas não sei a opinião dela, porque ainda não ma disse:P LOL Espero que agora ela leia o 3º capítulo e me faça o balanço destes últimos 2 então eheh

E agora… O 3º Capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo III **– Conversas

– "Desculpem! Tivemos imensos assuntos para discutir, vários avisos dos professores; este ano…"

- "Não estamos interessados nas vossas desculpas Joanna." – James interrompeu a irmã, como quem se aborrecia muito com aquela conversa, ao mesmo tempo que olhava a toda à volta à procura de alguém – "Onde está a Lily?!"

- "Só a Lily te interessa, não é James!?" – retorquiu Joanna, visivelmente amuada. O irmão podia não querer saber, mas ela apostava 20 Galeões em como a Mellody estava capaz de amaldiçoar o Remus por não ter estado com ela tempo nenhum naquela que havia sido a última viagem dele para Hogwarts.

- "E que mais pode interessar a um homem apaixonado do que o objecto da sua afeição?" – o tom galanteador de Sirius só serviu para a irritar mais. Como ela o odiava com aquelas indirectas! Ela não ia pertencer à sua lista infindável de curtes! Seria assim tão difícil para ele entender isso? Deixar-se daquilo, deixá-la em paz!? E porque é que o irmão ainda não tomara uma atitude!? Ele era o seu melhor amigo, podia perfeitamente alertá-lo para não se meter com a sua irmã! Que frustração!!

Ignorando a interferência de Padfoot, a caçula dos Potter apenas disse para o irmão:

- "Ela saiu atrás de mim, depois disso não a vi mais. Mas não te preocupes, hás-de vê-la no banquete, James." – o seu tom demonstrava ainda alguma exasperação – "Que tal seguirmos para Hogwarts!? As carruagens já estão ali…

- "Temos de esperar por aqueles dois…" - Joanna sobressaltou-se ao ouvir Peter. Mantivera-se tão calado até então, que por momentos se esquecera da sua presença.

James, Sirius, e a rapariga seguiram o olhar de Pettigrew, dando com o casal que se encontrava mais atrás. Mellody parecia achar o lago da lula gigante bastante atractivo, visto que não despregava os olhos dele, mantendo uma postura tão altiva quanto intimidadora, os braços cruzados à frente. Moony, por seu lado, parecia desesperar para chamar a atenção da namorada explicando-lhe que todos os prefeitos e chefes de turma tinham sido obrigados a participar e permanecer até ao fim da demorada reunião, que nem rondas haviam sido feitas, e que tudo isso se devia a novas medidas de segurança para os alunos de Hogwarts, necessárias devido ao aumento drástico de mortes e outros desastres, obras D'aquele – cujo – nome – não – deve – ser – pronunciado.

Neste ponto, Mellody finalmente pareceu ceder-lhe alguma atenção. Arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras e disse-lhe em tom grave:

- "Voldmort."

- "Hã!?" – Remus não compreendeu a intenção da namorada.

- "Temer um nome só aumenta o medo pela pessoa que o possui. Voldmort. Não digas essas tretas do Quem – nós – sabemos e assim."

Moony sorriu.

- "Claro. Tens razão. É tanta gente a referir-se a ele assim, que por vezes também me deixo levar por isso…"

Mell resolveu então que já chegava de fita, e olhou para o namorado, sorrindo-lhe de volta. Piscou-lhe o olho, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e disse, já bem-disposta: "Agora livra-te de também passar o tempo todo longe de mim quando fizermos a viagem de regresso."

Sirius, James e Joana sorriram aliviados, agradecidos por finalmente poderem ir embora, visto que a fome começava já a apertar. – "Vá pombinhos, vamos mas é embora que eu estou capaz de comer um hipógrifo!".

Joanna olhou para Padfoot e balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, enquanto dizia de si para si: "E pensar que um tipo destes anda atrás de mim…"

Peter seguira com atenção toda a conversa do casal amigo, e acabou novamente embrenhado nos seus próprios pensamentos… Assustava-o a coragem dos amigos. Não era qualquer um que dizia o nome do Senhor das Trevas, sem pestanejar… Mas isso não era bom, era perigoso… Dizia-se que ele queria que as pessoas temessem o seu nome! Wormtail sentia-se cada vez menos seguro junto daqueles que considerava os seus melhores amigos… Sentia-se cada vez menos seguro naquele lado… Parecia que o perigo aumentava de dia para dia, e Peter Pettigrew não fora feito para enfrentar perigos…

Foi com estes tristes pensamentos que o mais pequeno dos Marauders seguiu silenciosamente os amigos para as carruagens, para o castelo, para o Salão Nobre, para o grande banquete que todos os anos os aguardava. Comer fazia-o sempre sentir-se mais animado.

- "Tira a mão, essa perna é minha!"

- "Por favor Wormtail, tens mais quinhentas pernas por aí! Esta é minha."

- "Mas eu olhei para ela primeiro!"

- "Lily!!"

Todos os gryffindorianos que se encontravam à volta do grupo olharam parvos para James, cujos olhos brilhavam de estúpida felicidade enquanto contemplavam a musa dos seus sonhos. Lily Evans, que passava por eles (já tencionando sentar-se no lugar mais distante possível do grupo maravilha), aparentemente mergulhada numa conversa altamente interessante sobre discriminação muggle, com Anne Habbot, também olhou para Prongs, mas com ar de claro desagrado.

- "Lily! Podes sentar-te aqui! Ainda há um lugar entre mim e o Sirius." – e empurra o amigo de forma a fazer surgir um lugar entre os dois, dirigindo depois o seu mais charmoso sorriso à ruivinha.

- "Oh, Merlin… Coitada da Lily." – Joanna revirou os olhos, exasperada, ao assistir à cena.

- "Ele prefere sentar-se ao lado dela a ter-me a mim ao pé dele!" – a cara de Padfoot revelava um misto de choque e mágoa, que arrancaram algumas gargalhadas aos que o rodeavam, apesar de discretas… Estavam todos preocupados; vá-se lá saber se a Evans não explodia de novo, desta vez à frente dos Professores!?

Lily, contudo, olhou James de alto abaixo, indiferente, soltou um som que em muito se assemelhava a um "Humpf!" e desviou categoricamente a sua atenção, seguindo a trajectória já planeada, ao mesmo tempo que retomava a conversa com Anne: "Por favor, lembra-me de passar a ir comer para a mesa de qualquer outra equipa que não a nossa! Isto é pior que uma lapa, já para não falar no ego tão grande que um dragão ficaria lá a boiar…"

Anne sorria, bastante divertida com a irritação da amiga: "Eu acho que ele gosta mesmo de ti."

Lily replicou de imediato: "James Potter!? Gostar de alguém!? Ele só gosta de duas coisas: aquela irritante snitch e amaldiçoar quem lhe desagrada… Isto sem contar com o testar a paciência de todos os que o rodeiam, envolver-se com 90 da população feminina de Hogwarts, e mais o que vier à rede, que ele considera tudo peixe, desde que tenha volume no peito e uma brecha…"

A ruiva acabou por se ver interrompida pelo ataque de gargalhadas que a amiga teve – "Por Merlin Lily!! Tu és demais!!" – conseguiu-se perceber entre as gargalhadas.

Lily cedeu, admitindo que tinha ido um pouco longe demais no vocabulário, e riu também – "Ele desperta o pior que há em mim, já viste bem!?"

Anne sorriu, insinuante – "Tem cuidado Lily… Quem muito desdenha…"

A amiga olhou para ela completamente em choque, como se lhe tivessem acabado de dizer que o Dumbledor era gay (… mal ela sabia que ele era mesmo): "Nunca!". E antes que Anne pudesse responder, logo acrescentou "Não quero mais falar dele! Onde é que íamos mesmo!?..."

Enquanto isto, no núcleo dos Marauders, James Potter ouvia as descascas dos amigos:

- "Oh James, assim não dá!"

- "Primeiro irrita-la na estação, agora mal pomos os pés em Hogwarts e já te pões a chateá-la!?"

- "Mas precisamente! Estava a tentar que fizéssemos as pazes, quis ser simpático…" – explicou Potter.

- "Ah, sim, pois, claro! Brilhante Mr. Prongs." – Mell convencia-se cada vez mais que o amigo nunca ia conseguir fazer as coisas certas para se aproximar do coração da amiga.

- "Mas o que eu fiz de mal agora!? Ela é que foi bastante arrogante desta vez! Ignorou-me completamente… E eu só lhe ofereci um lugar…" – James começava a irritar-se.

- "Desistam."

Todos concordaram com Remus. James olhou amuado para este e voltou-se então para trás, para a mesa dos Slytherin. Para sua sorte, Severus Snape encontrava-se próximo de si, e Lily não se aperceberia porque estava quase no fim da mesa…

- "Ei! Snivellus! Que tal as férias!? Aproveitaste para lavar o cabelo!?"

O olhar assassino de Snape foi acompanhado por um indignado "James!" em coro de Mellody e Joanna.

Aquele rapaz ainda tinha muito que mudar se fazia mesmo tenções de conseguir a ruivinha de quem tanto gostava. Eram estes pensamentos que acompanhavam as raparigas do grupo quando, no fim do banquete, todos se dirigiram para os seus dormitórios, na torre dos Gryffindor.

- "Lobisomem."

- "Hã!?" – todos olharam completamente aparvalhados para Moony.

Bem… Quase todos.

- "AhAh! É a nova senha da Dama Gorda!" – explicou a Joanna, divertida.

- "Aaaahhh!"

E, rindo, lá entraram no salão comum (sob o olhar curioso da Dama Gorda), seguindo então para os respectivos dormitórios. Completamente estafados da viagem, e de barriga cheia com o banquete, dormir ia saber-lhes maravilhosamente bem.

* * *

**Notas de final de capítulo da autora:**  
Bem, aqui está então, o 3º Capítulo de Paralelismos. Que tal? Gostaram? Detestaram? Manteve-vos o interesse? Afastou-vos o interesse?  
Vá, não se acanhem! Critiquem para o bem ou para o mal, deixem Review ou, quem me conhece do SMP, uma mp por lá, ou ainda quem tem essa confiança comigo, uma mensagem pelo messenger :)  
Muito obrigada por lerem, espero não vos ter decepcionado!  
Aguardem pelo próximo capítulo, vão conhecer um pouco melhor a Joanna.


	5. Porquê ele?

m muito obrigado a todos os que comentaram os capítulos anteriores (cada um sabe de si, portanto os respectivos sabem a quem me dirijo). Cada comentário teve a sua importância e todos eles significaram muito para mim. Por favor, continuem sempre a dizer o que pensam D

* * *

**Capítulo IV** – Porquê ele!?

"_Ela vagueava perdida por aquele campo… Andava, andava e andava… Mas continuava sem avistar ninguém. Sentia-se tão sozinha! Os amigos não estavam ali, os seus pais não estavam ali… Ninguém conhecido ali estava… Nem sequer desconhecidos! Que lugar seria aquele? Pertenceria ao mundo mágico? Ou estaria em território muggle? Porque não se via viva-alma?_

_Começou a sentir-se assustada… Queria ver alguém, não suportava aquela solidão!_

_Um movimento do seu lado direito._

_Olha para o sitio de onde ouviu os passos. Nada. Espera! Atrás daquela árvore… Uma sombra… Quem será? Porque não se mostra? Não a terá visto?_

_Ela aproximou-se… Começou a distinguir uma silhueta… Era um homem… Mas, oh! Que sentimento aquele que a invadiu repentinamente! Que ansiedade antecipada era aquela? Sente que já o viu, que o conhece…_

_Ele pressente-a finalmente e olha para ela. Aqueles olhos azuis… Como ela os conhece tão bem! Como os adora… Mas aquele olhar é novidade, aqueles olhos nunca a olhavam assim… E aquele cabelo negro como um corvo, apanhado com o elástico, por ser um pouco comprido… Como ele era bonito, não, ele era lindo! Como ela gostava de ficar sempre assim, a olhar para ele, ele a olhar para ela… Por Merlin, o quanto ela gostava dele!_

_Ele sorriu, convidando-a a sentar-se junto a ele. Ela assim o fez; o coração batia-lhe desenfreadamente._

_Ela gostava daquela sensação… Ele, ela, só os dois, mais ninguém por perto, nenhuma daquelas fãs doidas varridas e histéricas, nenhuma daquelas conquistas fáceis nas redondezas…_

_Oh Meu Bom Merlin! Ele encostou-a a si, estão abraçados, tão chegadinhos um ao outro… Que sensação boa… Hmm… Ei… Espera aí… Que está ele a fazer!? Ele… Ele… A cara dele está perto, demasiado perto!! Ele vai tentar beijá-la! Mas que idiota, ela já lhe tinha dito que… NEM TENTES, NEM TENTES SIRIUS BLACK!"_

Uma almofada saída vai-se lá saber de onde voou a toda a velocidade contra Joanna, que acordou sobressaltada:

- "Hã!? O quê!? Onde!?" – olha para a almofada caída a seu lado, a mesma que a atingira milésimos de segundos antes e que a acordara, a tirara daquele sonho… Oh Merlin! Tinha sonhado com ele! Outra vez!!

- "São 8 horas Joanna! 8 horas!! Sabes onde devíamos estar às 8 horas!?" – Mellody reclamava, falando muito rapidamente, enquanto terminava de arrumar a mochila.

- "Hmm… Onde?" – divagou Joanna, sonolenta. O efeito do sonho já lhe passara e agora era tomada pela preguiça matinal do costume.

Mellody, já pronta, olhou para a amiga, e riu-se da sua figura estilo sonâmbula.

- "Já devíamos ter o pequeno-almoço tomado, recebido os horários e, com um pouco de azar, devíamos estar a sentar-nos algures numa sala de Hogwarts, prestes a iniciar uma qualquer aula, que constaria do tal horário que já devíamos ter em mãos." – explicou calmamente Mell, antevendo a reacção que se avizinhava.

Joanna piscou os olhos rapidamente, assimilando as palavras da amiga. Ouvira bem?

- "8 HORAS!? SÃO JÁ 8 HORAS E TU NÃO ME ACORDAVAS!?" – vociferou, e em pouco mais de um minuto já se havia levantado da cama, entrado na banheira, tomado banho, lavado os dentes e já se encontrava de novo no quarto, onde agora se vestia e se arrumava a toda a velocidade.

- "Estavas tão querida a dormir… Sorrias que nem uma parva. Parecias mesmo feliz." – Mellody sorria, divertida. Joanna não lhe respondeu, demasiado ocupada a procurar o livro de transfiguração.

- "Accio "Teorias de Transfiguração Transubstancial(1)!" - e, por magia, o livro voou de algures do fundo do malão de viagem da irmã de James, para as suas mãos. – "Que seria eu sem magia…" – murmurou de si para si enquanto se voltava sorridente para Mell, encaminhando-se para a porta do dormitório – "Vamos?"

Mell assentiu e, sorridentes, dirigiram-se apressadamente para o gabinete da Profª Mcgonagall na esperança de se livrarem de uma descasca por não terem ido receber os horários ao pequeno-almoço.

Pelo caminho:

- "Então, quem era ele?"

- "Ele quem!?"

- "O gajo com quem estavas a sonhar, ora essa!"

- "QUÊÊÊ!?" – Joanna parou de repente, mais vermelha que um tomate.

- "O meu irmão?" – Mell também parou, e olhou insinuante para a amiga, um sorrisinho de quem se está a divertir.

Mas essa insinuação foi mais do que a racionalidade da Joanna aguentava e ela explodiu:

- "ESTÁS DOIDA!? ENLOUQUECESTE DE VEZ!? EU NEM SONHEI COM NENHUM RAPAZ, E MESMO QUE SONHASSE ELE SERIA O ÚLTIMO À FACE DA TERRA QUE APARECERIA NOS MEUS SONHOS!" – nisto calou-se tentando controlar-se, visto que alguns primeiranistas que por ali passavam haviam parado a olhar, e ela detestava chamar a atenção… De facto, que se passava com ela? Ela nunca fora de perder assim a calma… Detestava ter as atenções em cima de si, era tímida de natureza…

Mellody também estranhou a reacção da amiga e arqueou as sobrancelhas, séria:

- "Então miúda, que é isso? Desde quando é que tens o meu irmão em tão má conta? Desde quando te descontrolas assim??"

A caçula dos Potter olhou para a Black constrangida – "Des-desculpa Mell… Não sei o que se passa comigo… Mas ultimamente o Sirius tem-me…"

- "Joanna!! Mellody!! Até que enfim vos encontro, hein!? Que aconteceu?? Adormeceram!? Típico de vocês!"

- "Ei Lily! Calma miúda! Isso é muita palavra junta para dizer de uma enfiada só logo pela manhã." – Mellody olhava a ruiva com um misto de divertimento pela energia matinal da amiga e decepção pela interrupção da conversa… Por momentos achara que ia finalmente saber o que Joanna Potter sentia pelo seu irmão.

Lily sorriu, bem-disposta – "Ok, ok… Mas agora adivinhem lá: o que a amiga aqui tem para vocês?"

Joanna, que até ao momento se mantivera quieta e calada, a morder o seu lábio inferior – o seu sinal típico de nervosismo – enquanto se recriminava mentalmente por quase ter revelado a Mell os seus sentimentos (secretos) por aquele "serial womaneater" que ela tanto adora… "Ai Merlin! Que estou eu a pensar!? Desvia Joanna Potter, desvia!" – "Que tens tu?" – perguntou então a Lily, pondo assim fim ao seu debate mental pessoal.

- "Os vossos horários!" – exclamou a ruiva, satisfeita consigo própria.

- "AAAHHH! Como eu te adoro Lilyyy!!"

O coro foi seguido de um ternurento abraço entre as três… Bem, talvez não tão ternurento assim… Talvez mais asfixiante que ternurento, na realidade:

- "Me…ni…nas…Ar…Pre…ci…so…de…AR!"

- "Uuups!" – deixou escapar Mell, enquanto se afastava, seguida de Joanna. Esta lembrou-se de repente, muito assustada:

- "Oh Merlin! Oh Meu Bom Merlin!! ESTAMOS A TER AULA DE QUÊ AGORA, NESTE EXACTO MOMENTO!?"

Mellody arqueou de novo as sobrancelhas, mas agora com falsa seriedade – "Gostaste de te descontrolar uma vez, agora não queres outra coisa, hein!? AHAHAH"

O olhar assassino da amiga (deve ser de família… Não foi o James que também o usou um dia destes!?) só a fez rir mais.

Lily olhou para as amigas sem entender, mas apressou-se a tranquilizá-las:

- "Na realidade não estão a ter aula nenhuma. Só vão ter a primeira de hoje às 10horas, de Transfiguração." – e dito isto entregou um horário de 6º ano dos Gryffindor a cada uma.

- "Ah! Hoje não há Poções!" – exclamou deliciada Joanna, depois de uma breve análise do horário.

- "Ainda bem, assim posso ir pôr este "Rascunhos e Poções Mágicas"(2) ao dormitório, coisa mais pesada…" – resmungou Mell.

- "Espera pelo do 7º ano… Pesa mais que um ovo de dragão, aposto."

- "Mas que bem! As três bruxinhas mais lindas de Hogwarts a cruzar os nossos caminhos! Oh Meu Bom Merlin, obrigado por esta manhã tão luminosa!"

As três olharam na direcção da voz. James, Sirius, Peter e Remus dirigiam-se a elas, todos sorridentes e bem-dispostos.

- "Oh! Que emoção!! Os Marauders!!" – ironizou Mellody, metendo-se com os amigos, como quem imita as legiões de fãs que os costumam circundar.

- "Tsc, tsc… Não gozes maninha! Lá por teres uma ligação privilegiada às nossas ilustres pessoas por motivos de sangue, não deverias ridicularizar as pobres coitadas mais desafortunadas na vida."

O tom convencido de Sirius arrancou largas gargalhadas a Joana e a Mellody. Mas não a Lily. Esta mantinha-se séria a olhar para o grupo de rapazes que chegara junto a elas.

- "Então Evans, é assim tão difícil mostrares os dentes?" – o tom presunçoso de James foi tudo o que bastou para Lily fazer o que tencionava desde que os viu aproximarem-se:

- "Hmpf! Bem meninas, vou indo, tenho uma vida para cuidar. Até logo. Até logo Lupin" – despediu-se e desapareceu da vista do grupo.

James voltou-se desconfiado para Moony:

- "Até logo Lupin? Mas agora vocês dão-se, é?"

- "É claro que sim! Ele é MEU namorado, é natural que se dêem, não te parece James?" – retorquiu Mell, exasperada, acrescentando – "E o que foi aquela dos dentes, Mr. Prongs? Mudaste de táctica agora, é? Resolveste tratá-la mal?"

- "Ele diz que ela vai sentir falta dos piropos e atenção dele e admitir que gosta dele" – explicou Peter.

- "Ah, sim? Estás, portanto, a tomar como princípio que ela gosta mesmo de ti, é isso?" – questionou a irmã de Prongs, sarcástica, voltando-se para este.

James olhou mal-humorado para a sua caçula:

- "E ainda está para vir o dia em que me apoias em algum plano para conseguir a Lily. Quando chegar há-de ser considerado feriado mundial da solidariedade sanguínea!"

- "Mas, Prongs…"

- "Tu também Moony!? Mas porque é que ficas sempre do lado delas!?"

- "Porque será…" – Mell revirou os olhos, pondo mais lenha na fogueira.

- "Isso é traição Moony" – declarou Sirius, solene – "Nem eu, que tenho a Mell como irmã, e a Joana… hmm, a Joanna como amor da minha vida ("Hmpf!" – fez Joanna, face à gracinha de Padfoot), as apoio em detrimento do nosso caro Prongs!"

- "Se calhar o Moony deveria ser sujeito a um examezito para ver se a sua lealdade aos Marauders ainda se mantém intacta…" – divagou James, sério.

- "Nós temos exames?" – perguntou Peter, surpreso.

Silêncio.

Um segundo…dois segundos… três… quatro…

- "Er… Eu vou ao dormitório deixar os livros que trouxe a mais" – declarou apressadamente a Joanna.

- "Eu vou contigo."

- "Vais? Pensei… Oh"

- "Que foi lobinho? Que pensaste?"

- "Mellody… Aqui não." – Remus corara violentamente face ao uso daquele apelido frente aos amigos.

- "Oh, que seja! Mas que querias?"

- "Nada. Vai lá com a Joanna."

- "Elas depois vão ter connosco lá fora, ao lago." – disse Sirius, piscando o olho ao amigo.

- "AhAh! É claro que sim! Ainda quero namorar um bocado antes da aula!" – retorquiu Mell, sem qualquer constrangimento, que já se afastava com a Joanna.

- "Agora nós Peter." – declarou James solenemente, depois das raparigas se afastarem.

- "Que foi que eu fiz?" – perguntou Wormtail, confuso.

- "Nós temos exames? Por favor Wormtail! Aprende a entrar nos espíritos da coisa, nas ondas das conversas!" – ralhou Sirius.

O ar infeliz do pobre coitado sensibilizou Remus:

- "Oh, vá lá rapazes! Não sejam assim para ele, deixem-se disso. Vamos andando lá para fora, vá…" – e foi empurrando os amigos para fora do Castelo.

O tempo estava bom, o sol quente no céu azul com apenas algumas nuvens brancas a encobri-lo pontualmente. Prometia ser um bonito dia.

* * *

**Notas de final de capítulo da autora:**

– Nome original: "Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration QA"

– Nome original: "Magical Drafts and Potions – _Arsenius Jigger_ SS5

_In www. mugglenet. com_

Peço desculpa se estiver mal traduzido, mas fiz o melhor que soube. Utilizo este site como fonte para nomes de locais, algumas personagens, criaturas, feitiços, poções, livros… Enfim, é a melhor enciclopédia de Harry Potter que existe no mundo internauta, eu acho… eheh

Não sei se este capítulo estará muito bom… Mas de certa forma gosto dele… Acho que o focalizei de forma satisfatória na Joanna, sem contudo desleixar-me de todas as outras personagens… Acho que ficou um capítulo interessante 

Quanto ao título… Para os mais distraídos… Tem a ver com o sonho da Joanna… Atentem na reacção dela por ter sonhado com quem sonhou, e nas várias coisas que ela fala quando o assunto é o Sirius, e perceberão o título.

Por favor, deixem um comentário a dizer o que acharam, se puderem. Obrigada por lerem.  
Ah! E novidade nos capítulos! Vou passar a deixar um pequenino excerto do capítulo seguinte! eheh (isto porque eu só publico um, quando termino de escrever o seguinte). Assim sendo...

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

(...)

Silêncio. Lily olhou em completo choque para Mellody.

- "Como?"

- "Tu correspondeste Lily. Qual é o verdadeiro problema? Ele ter-te beijado ou tu teres gostado?"

(...)

- "Lumus!" – uma luz surgiu na ponta da varinha de Sirius – "Hmm… Más notícias."

- "Oh Não!" – exclamou Prongs, horrorizado.

(...)


	6. Um Passo

Muito obrigada a todos e a cada uma das pessoas que me deixaram um comentário ao capítulo anterior, tenha sido sob a forma de review, por conversa por messenger, ou por mensagem privada no fórum SMPT! Muito obrigada e por favor continuem sempre a deixar um comentário ) (só não digo as pessoas uma a uma, simplesmente porque na devida altura eu respondi de imediato a cada um de vocês)

Espero que gostem deste capítulo! Pessoalmente deu-me imenso gosto escrevê-lo )

* * *

**Capítulo V** – Um Passo

- "Ele não fez aquilo. Ele não pode ter feito aquilo. Ele não ousou. Não acredito que ele teve a coragem. Isto é tudo um sonho, NÃO! Um pesadelo. Aquilo não aconteceu. Daqui a pouco o despertador toca e eu descubro que tudo não passou de um pesadelo, um infeliz pesadelo…" – Lily caminhava com passos seguros, tentando convencer-se das suas palavras.

Mellody e Joanna olhavam uma para a outra, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, enquanto acompanhavam a ruiva.

- "Com certeza que ele não o fez. AhAh, é completamente disparatado. Até porque eu nunca deixaria, eu nunca lhe admitiria tal… É claro que é um pesadelo, isto é tudo um pesadelo, e eu vou acordar…"

FLASHBACK

- "Ele não é capaz…"

- "Acreditas mesmo nisso?"

- "Olha bem para ela… Está furiosa com ele, não seria o melhor momento…"

- "Mas ele ontem disse que o faria."

- "Sim Wormtail, mas do dizer ao fazer…"

- "OH MERLIN!" – os marauders foram despertados do seu murmúrio pela exclamação chocada de Mellody. Atordoados, olharam na direcção de James e Lily.

O que viram superou em muito todas e quaisquer expectativas.

Estavam a beijar-se. James Potter e Lily Evans a beijarem-se.

Bem, pelo menos o James estava a beijá-la, e até ao momento não havia sido empurrado ou algo assim… Parecia até o contrário… Era impressão dos espectadores, ou ele estava mesmo a ser correspondido!?

- "Ele fê-lo!" – exclamaram os amigos mentalmente, observando a cena mas mal acreditando no que os seus olhos lhes mostravam.

"TRÁS!"

Silêncio.

James, com a mão na face em que levou o estalo, olha atónito para a ruiva à sua frente, cuja expressão de fúria de momentos antes, havia sido substituída por uma expressão apática e um tanto ou quanto igualmente atónita.

- "Lily…" – começou ele, a medo.

- "Não." – A voz tremia-lhe. O coração batia desenfreadamente. Não podia ser, não era possível… – "Nem te atrevas… Nunca, NUNCA mais… Se te voltares a aproximar… Não tornes a… Desaparece… DESAPARECE POTTER!!" – e, virando-lhe as costas, apressou-se para a torre dos Gryffindor.

Joanna e Mellody olharam com pena para James, ainda atónitas com o que acabavam de presenciar, mas resolveram seguir a amiga; sabiam que os outros marauders encarregar-se-iam dele.

Prongs observou a ruivinha de quem tanto gostava a afastar-se a passos seguros. Correra-lhe mal. Já não lhe parecia que a ideia tinha sido boa…

Na noite anterior decidira que a beijaria na primeira oportunidade que surgisse, de forma a certificar-se se ela, de facto, não nutria qualquer atracção por ele.

Hoje, ela apanhara-o e ao Padfoot quando atiravam bombinhas de cheiro a estrume de hipógrifo para o gabinete do Filch e, como seria de esperar, começou a discutir com ele, furiosa. Os restantes marauders haviam-se afastado, mantendo-se a alguns "metros de segurança" da cena, juntamente com a Joanna e a Mellody, que tinham lá chegado com a Lily.

Enquanto ela gritava e gesticulava, exaltando o quão infantil e irresponsável ele era, James, sorrindo divertido, observava cada pormenor das suas feições, as suas expressões, o seu cabelo, os seus olhos, o seu nariz… Parou quando chegou aos lábios, e aí fixou o seu olhar, pensando no quão apetitoso devia ser beijá-los, sentir o sabor da sua bela e intempestiva ruivinha com os olhos mais maravilhosamente verdes que alguma vez vira…

Lily apercebeu-se a dada altura do seu olhar fixo, quase hipnotizado, e, incomodada, parou a discussão, perguntando um tanto perplexa – "Potter? Estás bem ou quê?"

Ele saiu meio aparvalhado do seu transe. Olhou-a então nos olhos e, apercebendo-se que esse era o momento, aconteceu.

FIM FLASHBACK

- "Não pode, não pode" – Lily abanava negativamente a cabeça, as lágrimas a ameaçarem aflorar-lhe aos olhos – "ou não podia…" – finalmente pára, encostando-se à parede. Olha para as amigas que a observavam um tanto atarantadas, sem saber ao certo o que dizer ou fazer.

- "Vocês viram…?"

Joanna assentiu.

- "Oh Merlin…" – murmurou a ruiva, deixando-se escorregar pela parede, até ficar sentada; encolheu os joelhos de forma a abraçá-los. A expressão desolada no seu rosto dava dó.

- "Ei, Lil! Também, não pode ter sido assim tão mau, não é!? Quer dizer, a menos que ele não tenha mesmo jeitinho nenhum para a coisa…" – Mell resolveu que chegara o momento de falar, e achou que desdramatizar seria uma boa estratégia.

Contudo, o olhar assassino da ruiva calou-a de imediato.

Joanna tentou então a sua sorte – "Bem, acho que ele vai ficar uns tempos sem te incomodar. Ficou um tanto horrorizado com o estalo em público. Pelo que conheço do meu irmão, está com o orgulho verdadeiramente ferido. Nem tudo é mau Lil! Vais ter umas férias! Eheh"

- "… Ele beijou-me, Joanna… Beijou-me!"

- "Tu correspondeste."

Silêncio. Lily olhou em completo choque para Mellody.

- "Como?"

- "Tu correspondeste Lily. Qual é o verdadeiro problema? Ele ter-te beijado ou tu teres gostado?"

A ruiva levantou-se rapidamente, incrédula com as palavras da amiga – "Que estás tu a dizer?"

- "Mell, esta não é a melhor…"

- "Oh, vá lá Joanna! A Lily está a fazer um drama dos diabos, quando todos nós vimos que ela correspondeu!"

Lily assumiu um semblante carregado. Controlando as lágrimas, declarou em tom grave: "Se valorizas a nossa amizade… Não voltes sequer a insinuar que aquele idiota tem o mínimo efeito atractivo em mim." – Respirou fundo, e terminou dizendo – "Vou-me deitar. Até amanhã."

Voltando as costas às duas sextistas, e apesar de visivelmente abalada, Lily seguiu a passos decididos para o dormitório.

- "Foste tu quem falou em atracção…" – murmurou Mell, de forma a que a ruiva não a ouvisse.

- "Mellody, o teu sentido de oportunidade deixa muito a desejar." – Declarou Joanna, exasperada.

A loira optou por ignorar as palavras da amiga e seguiu também ela para o seu dormitório.

Junto da biblioteca, encontravam-se os marauders a debater os últimos acontecimentos.

- "Fiquei com a marca?"

- "Lumus!" – uma luz surgiu na ponta da varinha de Sirius – "Hmm… Más notícias."

- "Oh Não!" – exclamou Prongs, horrorizado.

- "Vá lá rapazes. Vamos mas é dormir. Vais ver que quando acordares isso já passou" – Remus não estava com muita vontade de levar com outra detenção. Já lhe bastara as doze horas de limpeza de troféus de Quidditch da semana anterior, e andar nos corredores às dez e meia da noite não era um bom presságio.

- "Não será ao contrário? Pelo aspecto disso, parece-me mais que amanhã terás a cara toda inchada desse lado…" – comentou Peter, ao analisar com atenção a face magoada do amigo.

A expressão de horror de James intensificou-se ainda mais.

- "Ei Prongs! Podíamos passar uns dias na Cabana dos Gritos, assim ninguém verá essa tromba feia." – Idealizou um animado Padfoot.

A expressão de horror de James foi então momentaneamente substituída por um misto de horror e indignação – "Eu tenho um rosto! Um lindo rosto! Não uma tromba! Isto está assim tão mau? Ao ponto de eu ficar… feio!?" – exclamou um James dramático.

- "Um pouco… Mas não te preocupes, eu fico também com aquelas que em circunstâncias normais te prefeririam a ti." – Tranquilizou Sirius, sempre animado.

James adoptou novamente um ar de completo horror.

- "Hmmm… Ei! Pode ser que agora uma delas olhe para mim…" – o tom sonhador de Peter originou algumas gargalhadas contidas de Sirius.

Remus revirou os olhos – "Bem, caso ainda não se tenham dado conta, existem certos factos bem mais preocupantes do que o novo visual vermelho-arrocheado do Prongs – deixa-te de dramas Prongs!, como por exemplo a Lily não querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro de Gringotts e, acredito, nem poção de amor resolverá isso; o Filch já sabe que fomos nós, suponho que amanhã seremos chamados ao gabinete da McGonagall, logo é urgente arranjarmos álibis para desacreditá-lo; são onze horas da noite e estamos a falar sem o menor cuidado nos corredores, e o professor de Herbologia dirige-se neste momento para aqui. – Finalizou, mostrando o mapa dos marauders aos companheiros.

- "Atrás daquela estátua temos uma passagem directa para a torre dos Gryffindor," – observou Peter.

- "Então vamos!" – e, um a um, os marauders foram desaparecendo daquele corredor do 2º andar do castelo de Hogwarts, deixando para trás um espaço escuro e silencioso, sem o menor rasto da anterior agitação.

* * *

Então que tal!? Gostaram? Adoraram? Não gostaram? Detestaram? querem mais? não querem?

Fico à espera das vossas opiniões pessoal!! ;)

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

- "Mas ela odeia-te James…"

(...)

- "És suicida, amigo."

(...)

- "Aaaah! CHEGA! Não quero mais lembrar, não quero, não quero, NÃO QUERO!"

(...)

- "Porquê? Porque é que não consigo responder a isto?"

(...)


	7. Mundo ao Contrário

Mil e uma desculpas a todos pela demora!! É que primeiro meteram-se os exames, depois fui de férias mais de um mês onde não tinha PC nem nada... E não, não escrevi novos capítulos, uma vez que eu não parava em casa...

Mas deixo para já por cá o Capítulo VI e... Não tenho previsões para o Capítulo VII... Já o comecei mas ainda não o acabei. Só postei o capítulo VI já, antes de acabar o VII, precisamente por já estar há imenso tempo sem actualizar...

Mas vou tentar escrever o próximo... Mais não seja assim que começar as aulas: afinal as teóricas sempre servem para alguma coisa eheh

Desejo-vos uma excelente leitura... E espero que gostem do capítulo.

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram o anterior, tenha sido por review, email, forum smpt ou msn messenger! Muito obrigada a todos.

* * *

**Capítulo VI** – Mundo ao Contrário

- "Viste-a?"

- "Vi…"

- "E?"

- "E!? E nada! Ela continua a fugir. Ficou mesmo perturbada."

- "Mas duas semanas Mellody! Já passaram duas semanas!"

- "Queres que eu faça o quê!?"

- "Oh Merlin…"

- "Mell!"

Joanna e Mellody olharam para trás. James dirigia-se a passos largos às amigas, com os outros marauders mais atrás, numa conversa animada sobre o jogo de Quidditch do dia anterior – Ravenclaw VS Slytherin.

- "Viste-a?" – interrogou ofegante.

- "Sim, vi."

- "E?"

Antes que pudesse responder, juntaram-se-lhes os outros marauders, e Moony perguntou de imediato à namorada:

- "Viste-a?"

Mell olhou para os amigos de sobrolho franzido:

- "Ena, mais alguém quer saber se a vi!?" – perguntou irónica.

- "Hmm, é verdade! Viste-a?" – questionou Sirius, despertando da conversa com Peter sobre a péssima capacidade defensiva dos Ravenclaw.

A loira revirou os olhos, entediada – "Sim, vi. E nada. Tudo na mesma."

O olhar triste de Prongs comoveu a irmã – "Ela há-de esquecer James…" – disse, sem contudo acreditar nisso.

- "Que sabes tu disso!?" – a resposta bruta do irmão fê-la perder de imediato toda a preocupação anterior.

- "Bem, eu tinha dito…"

- "Que era má ideia! Sim Moony, não precisas de repetir, já ouvi as vezes suficientes."

- "Discordo."

Todos olharam espantados para Mellody.

- "Achas que o James não ouviu as vezes suficientes!?" – inquiriu um Peter visivelmente confuso.

- "Oh Meu Bom Merlin, tende piedade de nós! Peter abstém-te." – Suplicou uma Joanna completamente estupefacta pela lentidão de raciocínio do amigo.

- "Hmmm.. Mas voltando à questão em discussão, de facto a Evans agora anda sempre a fugir… Passou-se quando a minha irmã comentou que ela de facto tinha correspondido aqui ao beijo do nosso amigo… Poderá a nossa ruivinha predilecta encontrar-se de momento com as ideias baralhadas?" – raciocinou Sirius.

- "Achas que mexi com ela??" – o tom esperançoso de James fez aflorar sorrisos divertidos na face dos amigos.

- "Não me parece muito possível…" – desmotivou um Remus céptico.

- "Mas ela odeia-te James…" – sublinhou um Peter cada vez mais confuso.

- "Sublinho esse "odeia-te" – concluiu Joanna, sem piedade do irmão, ainda amuada com a resposta torta que este lhe dera momentos antes.

James assumiu então novamente uma expressão desolada, lamentando a sua sorte – "Não o devia ter feito…"

- "Discordo."

As atenções focaram-se novamente em Mellody que, segura de si, sorria docemente para o amigo desanimado.

- "Ela não te odeia. Ela queria que fosses mais responsável, mais maduro, mais… Aquilo que ela queria admirar num homem. Ela não ficou passada comigo, ela ficou perdida, em pânico, por perceber que era verdade, que o tinha feito, pior, que gostou de o ter feito. Isso perturbou-a. Ela tem agora que enfrentar o facto de que gosta de ti, que todos estes anos de discussões e desentendimentos não foram mais que a barreira que ela própria ergueu para se proteger, a concha para se esconder, o refúgio que lhe permitia ignorar-te, desprezar-te. Agora beijaste-a e ela sentiu o que significas realmente para ela, o efeito que tens nela. E ela não conseguiu lidar com isso, ainda não consegue. Anda a refugiar-se nos livros, evita qualquer pessoa que tenha presenciado o que aconteceu, foge da própria consciência… Ela deve sentir-se completamente com o Mundo ao Contrário. E não está a saber lidar com isso."

Silêncio.

Os marauders (Joanna inclusive) haviam bebido cada palavra da amiga e fitavam-na agora atónitos com a capacidade extraordinária acabada de demonstrar de entender a cabeça de Lily Evans. Aos rapazes tudo aquilo lhes parecia um tanto confuso: como podia alguém complicar tanto um simples sentimento? No entanto, a Joanna compreendera perfeitamente, visto saber bem o que era sentir-se dessa forma… Quase conseguia entender os motivos de Lily para agir e pensar assim em relação a James.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Prongs quebrou o silêncio:

- "… Então… Ela gosta de mim?" – perguntou para ninguém em particular, num misto de confusão e esperança.

- "Eu acho, muito sinceramente, que sim." – respondeu Mellody, a sinceridade e segurança nítidas na voz.

Remus aproximou-se da namorada, os braços rodeando-lhe a cintura, e puxou-a para si. Sorria orgulhoso – "A forma como sabes observar e interpretar tão bem as pessoas e as suas acções ainda hoje me apaixona."

- "Oooh… Também sabes que te amo lobinho!" – respondeu uma Mell toda babada, esquecendo-se que alguém podia ouvir o nome usado, voltando-se então para ele e beijando-o até perderem o fôlego. A surpresa de Remus levou a um certo atraso na sua resposta, o que arrancou algumas gargalhadas dos amigos.

- "Não me asfixies o amigo, sim!?" – ironizou o irmão da loira, só para os incomodar. Como resposta, Mellody abraçou o namorado ainda mais, levantando do chão o pé esquerdo – tal e qual se vê nos filmes. A esta altura, Remus já perdera a timidez habitual e entregara-se ao momento amoroso, esquecendo os amigos e o espaço em redor.

- "Oh Merlin…" – comentou Joanna, desviando a cara ao mesmo tempo que fingia vómitos.

- "Sim, acho que é a nossa deixa, de facto." – Concordou James, mais bem disposto, dirigindo-se para o castelo. Os amigos seguiram-no, deixando o casal a sós, perto do lago da lula gigante.

- "Bem Prongs, eu penso que a minha irmã sabia do que estava a falar. Que tal escolheres outra ruivinha? Esta é demasiado complicada, pah!" – sugeriu Sirius, sem se perceber ao certo se a sério ou a brincar.

- "Eu concordo com o Sirius!" – disse Peter.

- "Tu concordas sempre com ele Wormtail…" – retorquiu uma Joanna entediada.

James riu-se com gosto – "Nem que ela fosse a mulher mais complicada à face da…"

- "E não é!?" – interrompeu Sirius.

James franziu o sobrolho, pensativo – "Não sei… Mas prefiro pensar que não!" – declarou sorrindo.

- "És suicida, amigo."

- "Sou apaixonado."

- "Qual é a diferença?"

- "Um dia também te calhará a ti, caro Padfoot."

- "AhAhAh! Um dia, daqui a muuuiiitos dias."

Joanna observava os dois, deixando-se ficar mais para trás. Ela sabia. Ele não fazia ideia do que era gostar de alguém, não compreendia… Era muito mais infantil do que o seu irmão. Ainda não podia admitir o que sentia… Oh Merlin! Que estava ela a dizer!? Não havia nada para admitir, nada. Aquilo era demasiado tempo livre, acabava por pensar em idiotices. Hmpf! – "Eu vou para a biblioteca, tenho três metros e vinte de pergaminho para escrever sobre a Revolta em Massa dos Centauros do séc.V."

Eles nem ligaram. Conversavam agora sobre o que haviam preparado para essa noite contra o grupo de Slytherins, com Peter a tentar acompanhá-los, e não se aperceberam da retirada da caçula de James. Encolhendo os ombros, Joanna optou por não dar importância ao caso e limitou-se a seguir caminho para a biblioteca. Dali a uma semana viriam as férias de Natal e ela esperava que depois disso, Lily voltasse a aproximar-se delas… Ou pelo menos as deixasse aproximar de si.

--

_"Lá está ele de novo… Deve estar a fazer asneira, só pode. Ai! Eu NÃO acredito! Ele e o Black estão a mandar aquelas bombinhas nojentas para o gabinete do Filch! Ai seus… seus…_

_- "POTTER!!" – vociferei. Estava passada. Ele não cresce!? A Mellody e a Joanna encolheram-se, acho que as assustei. Não quero saber. Eu não posso permitir este tipo de coisas! Quem é que ele pensa que é?_

_O rapaz moreno de óculos, e o outro moreno bonito de olhos azuis apanharam um susto com o grito, e mal se viraram para encarar o dono, Sirius só deixou escapar um "Uups", antes de se afastar rapidamente da cena. James Potter, contudo, permaneceu onde estava, limitando-se a sorrir-me_.

_- "Lily! Que agradável ouvir a tua voz…" – galanteou ele._

_Que lata! Quem pensa ele que é!?_

_- "IRRESPONSÁVEL! UM MIÚDO, COMPLETAMENTE INFANTIL, NÃO TENS VERGONHA!? UM ALUNO DO 1º ANO TEM MAIS JUÍZO QUE TU!! QUANDO É QUE CRESCES POTTER, QUANDO!!"_

_Ele continua a sorrir! Este tipo será normal!? Começo a achar que tem um grave atraso mental… Bem, isso explicaria as atitudes infantis… Para onde olha ele? Credo, está a ficar sério, parece hipnotizado o raio do miúdo. Oh Merlin, é para mim que ele está a olhar.. Oh vá lá Potter, pára com isso… PÁRA pah!_

_- "Potter? Estás bem ou quê!?" – Oh Merlin, como o olhar dele me incomoda._

_Ok. Agora é pior. Olhar-nos nos olhos é no mínimo estranho. Já para não falar no constrangedor. Tal como não dizer nada… Falando em olhos, o olhar dele é sempre assim tão brilhante?... e tão profundo??... Acho que me podia perder a olhar para estes olhos… Beeem, agora que vejo assim mais atentamente, ele é mesmo bonito. Odeio que ele seja bonito! Eu não quero sequer pensar que… Ei! Potter!? Porque te apro…_

_O_h_ NÃO!"_

Lily acordou sobressaltada. Confusa, sentou-se na cama e olhou à sua volta, demorando a perceber que tudo o que acabara de viver e sentir, não passara de mais um sonho.

O mesmo sonho. O mesmo de ontem, de anteontem, de antes de anteontem… O mesmo desde aquele dia, desde que ela deixara que acontecesse.

Levando a mão aos lábios, recordou o momento em que ele a beijara. O sabor… as diferentes sensações que a invadiram… Fora tão… bom. Ela sentira-se a ir às nuvens, completamente. Parecia que quisera aquilo desde… desde sempre, desde… Até que se lembrou quem ele era. Nesse momento, ficou completamente em choque. Mais ainda por perceber que lhe correspondera.

- "Aaaah! CHEGA! Não quero mais lembrar, não quero, não quero, NÃO QUERO!" – exclamou Lily.

- "Chiuuuu!!" – soou o coro das suas colegas do dormitório, cada uma delas enfiando a cabeça debaixo dos lençóis ou almofada.

- "Uuups" – pensou Lily, corada (não que alguém notasse, visto estar escuro).

Naquele dia ela voltara a evitar as suas duas amigas sextanistas. Não conseguia lidar bem com tudo aquilo… A pergunta de Mellody martelava-lhe na cabeça dia após dia: "Qual é o verdadeiro problema Lily? Ele ter-te beijado ou tu teres gostado?"

- "Porquê? Porque é que não consigo responder a isto?" – debateu-se a ruiva mentalmente, numa angústia de dar dó.

- "Lily? Está tudo bem?" – Anne acordara e observava preocupada a amiga.

- "Hã? Oh Anne! Acordei-te? Mil desculpas. Está tudo bem sim, não te preocupes." – tentou tranquilizar Lily.

- "Tens a certeza? A mim pareceu-me que não estavas a conseguir dormir…"

- "Ah, não, não. Só me levantei para ir à casa de banho e agora quando me deitei fiquei a pensar que horas seriam… AhAh, é parvo eu sei. Vá, vamos dormir mas é." – e deitou-se, virando-se para o outro lado.

- "Hmm… Ok…" – murmurou uma Anne não muito convencida, mas decidida a não insistir.

- "O Natal já está aí a vir… Talvez quando voltarmos das férias eu já consiga falar com elas. Oh Merlin! Como gostava que me lançassem um "Obliviate"! " – E este foi o seu último pensamento, antes de voltar a adormecer, sonhando com um lindo jardim, muito grande, onde um bonito rapaz moreno, de cabelos desalinhados, de olhar brilhante e profundo escondido por trás de uns óculos, a esperava…

* * *

Bem e isto agora é assim... Quero REVIEWS!! Muitas muitas reviews!! Recebo sempre pouquinhas! Tudo bem que são poucas mas muito boas... Mas puxa... Tenho a certeza que me dará ainda mais gozo escrever os próximos capítulos se tiver imensas reviews...

Mesmo que não gostem, digam! Isso também ajuda a melhorar não é? Vá lá.. Façam um esforço.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Acho que o 5º bate todos, mas este dá as coisas do ponto de vista da Lily, como ela viveu os acontecimentos do capítulo 5º por isso acho que este também saiu muito querido... Digam o que acham por favor.

_**No Próximo Capítulo:**_

(...)

Joanna e Mellody olharam espantadas para Lily. James? Ela dissera James!?

(...)

- "Lil?"

- "Sim?" - o movimento de cabeça de Lily para olhar para a amiga fora tão rápido que esta ficou a pensar se a ruiva não teria ficado com um torcicolo.

(...)

- "Lily." - Remus dissera a palavra como se esta por si só explicasse toda a falha no plano dos Marauders.


	8. 3ª Fase

**Notas da Autora: **Mil desculpas a todos pela demora pelo tempão sem actualizações…

Mas a minha faculdade dá completamente cabo de mim… Não consigo pegar nas coisas para escrever, sabendo que posso aproveitar esse tempo para estudar ou preparar alguma das próximas aulas…

Desculpem mesmo… No entanto, não vos vou prometer que da próxima serei mais breve, pois o meu receio de não cumprir tal promessa é demasiado grande ^^'

Mas… Peço-vos para serem pacientes… E não deixarem de acompanhar a minha fic…

E por favor, aqueles que a acompanham mas nunca deixam uma review… Sim, eu vejo e contos os "hits" que recebo nos novos capítulos, mas isso não me dá qualquer feedback sobre a qualidade da minha fanfic, da história no geral, da minha maneira de ver as personagens, das personagens que eu criei… Nem tão pouco da minha escrita.

Eu tenho uma beta-reader sim, mas ela não me muda o meu género de escrita, só me corrige aquilo que o meu português não está tão bom (o que felizmente nunca é muito)…

Por este motivo peço a todos aqueles que estão a ler isto: deixem uma review. Mesmo que seja para dizer: está tudo bom. Ou está tudo mau.

Qualquer coisa que me dê um feedback… Para que eu possa melhorar o que precisar de ser melhorado =)

Agora… Boa leitura a todos, e o meu mais sincero MUITO OBRIGADO a todos os que me comentam sempre os capítulos por aqui, pelo fórum SMpt, ou pelo msn Messenger =)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo VII – **3ª Fase

- "Mell?"

Mellody e Joanna olharam na direcção da voz.

- "Então, esse Natal?" – perguntou Lily Evans a medo, sentando-se junto das sextanistas nos sofás em frente à lareira dos Gryffindor.

Joanna e Mellody trocaram um olhar comprometido entre si, mas sorrindo, a morena respondeu:

- "Correu bem, um pouco taciturno pela morte do meu avó naquele ataque à Diagon All, mas lá nos conseguimos aguentar…"

Ruiva e loira olharam a amiga com uma expressão de pêsames nítida o suficiente para não serem necessárias palavras. Assim, Mellody deu seguimento ao relato do Natal:

- "O meu foi tão bom! Saí pela janela horas antes do Jantar e fui para a casa do meu lobinho, já que o meu irmão me abandonou!" – Mell pronunciou a última parte bastante alto, de forma a que Sirius, que se encontrava numa mesa do outro canto da sala comum com os outros Marauders, a ouvisse. Este franziu o sobrolho, olhou para a irmã, mas acabou por resolver ignorar e voltar ao assunto (qualquer que este fosse) com os amigos.

- "Bem, acredito que tenha ajudado a Joana e o James a animarem a família… Ele está a morar com vocês, não é Joanna?" – comentou Lily, amigavelmente.

Joanna e Mellody olharam espantados para Lily. James? Ela dissera James?

- "Er… Pois, sim. Eles lá armaram algumas das suas…" – gracejou a caçula dos Potter, ainda incrédula.

Lily sorriu.

Silêncio.

Lily cruzava os dedos da mão, mostrando-se um pouco constrangida.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Mellody quebrou o silêncio:

- "Lil?"

- "Sim?" – o movimento de cabeça de Lily para olhar para a amiga fora tão rápido que esta se perguntou se a ruiva não teria ficado com um torcicolo.

- "Está… tudo bem?... Se o teu Natal foi bom, quero eu dizer" – apressou-se a concluir.

- "Aaaah… Sim. Especialmente a parte em que a minha irmã me ofereceu uns sapatos velhos dela que já nem sola tinham, como prenda de Natal!"

- "O quê!?"

- "Mas que lata!"

- "É, não é!? Os meus pais ficaram fulos com ela… Mas eu agradeci, disse-lhe apenas que com certeza a magia lhes faria maravilhas!" – contou uma Lily animada.

- "AhAhAh! Estou mesmo a ver a cara da Petúnia ao ouvir isso…"

- "Foi lindo!"

E assim continuaram a conversar animadas, não tocando nunca no assunto James Potter. Mellody e Joanna tinham acordado que esperariam que a amiga quisesse conversar sobre isso e que até lá nada fariam para a incentivar.

Entretanto, na mesa dos Marauders…

- "Olhem! A Lily voltou a falar com elas!" – comentou um James animado.

- "É… E talvez seja melhor não tornares a sair por aí a beijá-la de novo… Acho que a Mellody e a Joanna iriam ficar francamente amuadas contigo se tudo isto se repetisse. – Remus mantinha um ar sério, fitando o amigo enquanto falava.

O ar animado de James desvaneceu-se, sendo substituído por uma mistura de miséria, saudade, lembrança, maravilha – "Foi tão bom… Sentir o quente da língua dela, o sabor dos lábios dela, o corpo dela junto ao meu, moldado ao meu, a vontade de não parar, o…"

- "Ewwwwwww!!!" – James viu o seu devaneio interrompido pelo coro de náuseas dos amigos.

- "Não podias mesmo dispensar os pormenores, Prongs?" – perguntou um Sirius gozão.

Potter retorquiu, os olhos brilhantes da excitação pela simples lembrança – "Um dia poderás compreender-me, meu caro Padfoot."

- "Achas que um dia o Sirius também vai beijar a Evans!?" – interrogou Peter, completamente chocado.

Silêncio.

Um minuto.

Peter, agora confuso – "… Oi?..." – olhando para cada um dos amigos.

Silêncio.

Moony mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

Os Marauders mantinham o ar de "estupefactó-apático", fitando Wormtail.

Moony, esforçando-se por quebrar o momento e poupar o mentecapto, ups, o amigo Wormtail perguntou – "Então… E quanto ao Snape?"

Prongs e Padfoot suspiraram, entendendo a intenção, enveredando então com os companheiros no plano de vingança contra Severus "Snivellus" Snape, pelos pontos que este os fizera perder na última aula de Poções.

- "Er… Não é arriscado para ti, Prongs? Sabes como a ruivinha se passa contigo e com estes nossos esquemas ("sempre brilhantes! Deve-se frisar" – pensou orgulhosamente para consigo)" – lembrou Black a dada altura.

- "Hmmm… Então, só temos de ser o mais cuidadosos possível para que nem ela nem ninguém nos descubra, certo?" – retorquiu um James matreiro, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

***

- "Mell?" – Remus agarrou na mão da namorada, quando a viu passar por ele, na mesa dos Gryffindor, durante o jantar – "Vais outra vez lá para o fundo?" – o tom era de desapontamento.

Mellody olhou-o com compaixão – "Lo…" – o olhar de relance do namorado fê-la substituir de imediato a expressão – "Moony… Sabes que não é por querer… Mas a Lily insiste em ficar o mais longe possível do James, e a Joanna insiste em seguir a Lily…"

("E tu insistes em ficar junto das duas" pensou Moony para consigo, entre amuado e infeliz.)

- "… Ela odeia-me, não odeia?" – meteu-se James, infelicíssimo.

- "Do ódio ao amor vai um passo, caro Prongs. Anima-te homem!" – exclamou um Sirius bem-disposto, dando uma palmada amigável no ombro do melhor amigo.

Mellody sorriu encorajadora ao amigo, deu um beijinho (como quem pede desculpa) ao namorado e seguiu para junto das amigas, deixando para trás um Sirius que perguntava aos outros dois – "Onde se terá novamente metido o Wormtail? De volta e meia desaparece, e volta estranho…" – mas Mellody já só ouviu um "hm hm" como resposta, não ligando ao caso (tal como Remus e James aparentemente também não terão ligado, pelo "Hm hm" que deram como resposta).

Sentou-se em frente a Lily, ao lado de Joanna, que se encontrava em frente a Anne.

- "Preferias estar com eles, Mell?" – perguntou uma Lily incomodada, que observara de longe quando a amiga parara junto dos Marauders.

- "Ambas gostávamos de estar junto deles e de ti, simultaneamente, Lil. Não temos preferências." – Joanna intercedera pela amiga, que lhe retribuiu com um olhar de agradecimento.

Anne, que tentava sempre abstrair-se, resolveu meter a colherada – "Porque não passamos a ir para perto deles Lil? Eles já não têm incomodado ninguém… E parecem ser uma boa companhia para todos que estão por perto… Parecem-me mesmo uma companhia... Agradável."

A ruivinha não respondeu, limitando-se a encolher os ombros. As amigas olharam umas para as outras mas resolveram não insistir, continuando então a refeição.

Mais tarde, quando se encontravam as quatro sozinhas na sala comum dos Gryffindor, Anne experimentou voltar à carga, aproveitando-se do facto de mais ninguém se encontrar por perto delas:

- "Então Lil… Não chegaste a responder-me ao jantar…"

Lily baixou a cabeça, incomodada. Não sabia bem o que responder às amigas, por isso resolvera manter-se calada ao jantar… Ou talvez soubesse responder, mas seria demasiado orgulhosa para o verbalizar?... O olhar persistente das amigas sobre si acabou por baixar a barreira que ela tanto se esforçava por manter erguida e, baixando o olhar, murmurou tão baixinho que as amigas se viram forçadas a aproximar a cabeça para perceber o que ela dizia:

- "Não consigo… Ele… Incomoda-me… Eu lembro-me… E… Não consigo…"

As palavras soltas não fariam o mais pequeno sentido para quem não estivesse por dentro da situação.

- "Referes-te a quê? Ele?... O Potter?" – insistiu Anne, mas com cuidado, temerosa da reacção da amiga àquele nome.

Mellody e Joanna olharam ansiosas para a ruiva.

Lily acenou fervorosa e afirmativamente, ficando com as faces da cor dos seus cabelos.

Mellody, Joanna e Anne trocaram um olhar iluminado. Um sorriso contido de entendimento. Uma postura combatida de triunfo. Finalmente. Lily Evans enfrentava os seus sentimentos.

Contudo, isto seria um território novo para todos. Seria pisar um novo chão. Utilizar novas armas. Esta seria uma nova batalha. Lily precisava de passar à 3ª Fase: a Aceitação. Dali em diante, todos teria de ser ainda mais cuidadosos, para que não se desse antes uma regressão à 1ª Fase.

A 2ª Fase, a actual, a Fase do Conhecimento da Situação, do Enfrentá-la, seria uma fase muito delicada e instável.

Mellody tentou então mostrar-se o mais casual possível quando falou, para não parecer ansiosa nem passar a impressão de a estar a pressionar – "Hm… Não percebo Lil… Não falam há um mês… Talvez mais, visto que já nos aproximamos de Fevereiro. Ele tem-se portado de forma mais madura, parece finalmente decidido a crescer, nem se tem aproximado de ti…"

Lily olhou para a amiga, mas quando respondeu olhava de novo para as mãos no seu colo, a voz saindo num murmúrio que obrigou novamente as outras a aproximarem-se para poder ouvir:

- "Eu sei… Eu… Tenho reparado… Finalmente… Ele… É mais aquilo que sempre… Ele sempre foi tão criança e agora… Mas agora… Ele… Parece mesmo que… Tenho receio que…"

- "Ele mudou, e tens medo que seja uma mudança temporária ou uma farsa?"

- "Sim… Não… Eu… Mas…. Ele… já nem olha… Nem sequer… Nem me fala… Nem… Ele… Não sei como será que…"

- "Estás a pensar se ele terá desistido de ti? Achas que desistiu?"

Lily olhou de repente para Joanna e Mellody, o olhar mais desesperado que elas alguma vez lhe viram, e quando falou tentava ao máximo controlar a voz para que outros não ouvissem:

- "Ele mudou desde o beijo!!! O beijo mudou-o!!! E… E… Ele largou-me!!! Deixou-me… Deixou-me em paz!"

Joanna arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa – "Isso não era o que tu querias?"

- "Sim!" – o sim mais infeliz que alguma vez lhe ouviram. – "… ou não…" – murmurou confusa…

Anne parecia tão confusa quanto todas – "Então… Qual é o problema?"

E Lily, finalmente… Explodiu:

- "POR MERLIN! QUAL É A MULHER QUE FICA FELIZ POR UM HOMEM QUE PASSA A IGNORÁ-LA DEPOIS DE UM BEIJO!? SERIA SUPOSTO PROCURAR-ME MAIS, NÃO AFASTAR-SE! MESMO QUE NÃO QUISESSE NADA SÉRIO, NÃO IRIA PASSAR A FAZER DE CONTA QUE EU NÃO EXISTO! SINCERAMENTE!!! EU, EU, EU…"

Mellody olhou para a amiga num misto de divertimento e ironia, e incentivou-a, calmamente, consciente do choque que a ruiva teria ao ouvir as suas próprias palavras se as proferisse, consciente do choque que James Potter teria quando se apercebesse que só quando deixou de insistir é que ela finalmente abrira os olhos, consciente de que no dia seguinte Lily estaria muito provavelmente a evitá-las às três a todo o custo por terem visto todo o seu orgulhoso muro de protecção completamente derrubado por elas – "Tu estás apaixonada pelo James Potter…?"

Lily não hesitou, o efeito da explosão ainda tomava conta dela, a cara tão vermelha quanto o cabelo (se era vergonha, fúria, ou uma mistura das duas, não era possível saber) – "SIM! EU, EU ACHO QUE…! SIM! EU… EU ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO JAMES POTTER!!!"


End file.
